


Hands

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Deet and Rian share a moment after the All-Maudra's funeral ceremony.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Stonegrot week on Tumblr. Hopefully I will get all the prompts posted this week. Happy shipping!

She knew her hands were small, but she also knew they were strong, much like the heart that belonged to the boy sitting next to the fire. His gaze was wistful as their friends slept.

Her hand fell on his shoulder, and she found herself swimming in blue waves. They almost drowned her.

"Rian…"

Rian felt something tug at his heart. Deet's onyx eyes focused on him intently and spoke something to him without words. His head dipped forward as tears stung his eyes. The grief of his own loss weighed heavily as the ghosts of the funeral song hung over them. 

He felt Deet squeeze his shoulder, and he let the soft gesture warm him. He picked his head up once more and managed to smile softly. 

"I'm alright." 

The words came out before he could stop them, a function of being a soldier. Deet's mouth tensed at this, and she shook her head at him. 

"Rian, you don't always have to be brave." 

The words were small too, she knew, but she knew they were strong also. Deet watched as Rian seemed to let them sit in the air between them before he stood slowly. His mouth opened to saying something before he closed it without a word. 

He began to walk past her with a good night on his lip, but her hand caught his own. Their eyes meeting as a fever crept into their cheeks. Rian began to stumble over his words, but Deet smiled. 

Her hands were very small in his larger ones. 

"Thank you." 

Rian's words were simple, but they lingered with their hands locked for a moment. The silence around them soothing the chaos in both their chests. 

Their thoughts turning to the morning light.


End file.
